


Finding Home

by angelette



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Relationship Study, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelette/pseuds/angelette
Summary: Rey finds her home.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANGSWIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/gifts).



Finding home is a lot like scavenging, Rey thinks: cutting through multiple layers and discovering something worthwhile. It's about much more than finding out her real bloodline or getting a self-chosen name. Pinpointing her real self is only the first step, and then she needs to figure out the rest.

Poe tracks them down after Tatooine ("I just wanna get my droid back,") but it turns into him staying and then getting Rey back into the Resistance work ("We really need you.")

Rey and Poe work well together, like a piece of well-oiled machinery. Yes, they argue, bicker, but deep down they understand each other and push each other to the right way - somehow they find the perfect balance between the whirlwind of recklessness and bravery they both are.

So it really doesn't come as a shock when they start to pull toward each other unconsciously: lingering touches, quiet smiles, and always looking for the other. Everything shifts, when after one of the missions, Poe barely escapes unscathed and Rey is fuming:

"You really shouldn't have gone there alone."

"Yeah, next time I'll ask everyone for a plan when there is no time."

"You could have died!"

"It's always in the cards for us, it's no different than…" Poe argues, but he can't finish. Rey has him pushed against a wall and kisses him. (In the background, it sounds like BB-8 beeps a message of "Finally.")

Rey doesn't think, she just knows she needs to feel him, to be sure he is here and alive and well. At first, Poe doesn't react, seeming surprised, but it's only a moment, and then everything is perfect. That's when she realizes what home really is: a feeling of safety and warmth, which is the same thing she feels right now, in Poe's arms.


End file.
